The rippled eyed demon
by Iori-Kamis-big-brother
Summary: Naruto died killing Madara Uchiha and ending the 4th great shinobi war. now the opportunity for a second life arrives in the form of Kami wanting him to have a better life and helping her. He embarks in the world of one piece and earns the name "the rippled eyed demon" and joins the straw hat crew. Starts in the Alabasta arc. NarutoxRobin. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey this is my first story so I'm naturally EKSTRIMLY nervous to how you guys are going to react but please be gentle as I said it's my first story so NO flaming please and constructive response will be very much appreciated this will be a purely NarutoxRobin NaruxRobi so tell me what you think (still no flaming!) but NOW!_**

**_ON WITH THE STORY!_**

**_Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto or One piece though I would love it if I did_**

Chapter one: prologue

A man's head lay against the mast of his little boat/ship **(AN/: think of the ship/boat Jack sparrow sails in the first scene of pirates of the Carrabin 1) **while the rest of his body lay at the bottom of the ship with his left knee raised. In his left hand was a small bottle of rum and the right lay on his stomach. He wore black combat boots with steel soles, dark grey baggy pants with a lot of pockets, a stretched as if it would rip any time crimson red T-shirt with a black leather jacket where the word for "Demon" was printed on the back. He had pointy sun kissed blond hair **(AN/: it's the same as his father's hair style)**, rippled purple eyes, faded almost invisible whisker marks on his cheeks and a swirl tattoo that was black on his right palm **(AN/: the Uzumaki symbol just black)**. Lying in the left side of the boat/ship was a sickle with a chain attached. Following the chain op to the sleeve the chain went into the jacket and went out the other sleeve and attached itself to a gunbai or war fan with two red swirls one on each side. On his back was a katana in a black sheath with a rectangular guard and blood red handle with the standard diamond pattern.

He had a body most men would be green with jealousy of and most girl swoon over. Through his stretched T-shirt you could see his stone hard six pack and chest muscles. You could just barely see his arms that were also packed with muscles, rock hard. It was a body that was still lean, build for both speed and power but also a creation made by incredibly hard work. He was about 25 years old. He's name… Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto looked out over the sea with the rinnegan active as always. It was not as if he could deactivate it. He had been in this world for two years now and he had made a good name for himself as the "the rippled eyed demon". Oh fates irony. As he looked out over the sea he wondered if it was time to join a crew. He had been acting and traveling alone all of the time he had been here. The only real conversations being when he had met Dragon the revolutionary one time. The only man that could match his bounty of 800,000,000Beri that had been a big surprise for both of them. He had been asked to join the revolutionary but he refused saying it was too early for him.

He returned from the world of daydreaming and began remembering how he got into this world in the first place. It really was the story and probably all the people in the world would say that it was impossible. But it did happen none the less.

-(Author stile: Flash back no Jutsu!)-

_Naruto floated in a big white space. That was all there was. A naked as the day he was born Naruto floating in a white space. He had been like that for some time now. Wondering what the hell was going on. He had just died after finally ending the war against Madara Uchiha and now he found himself floating somewhere not knowing what was going on. Suddenly the floating stopped and he fell to the ground – or what he believed was the ground as he couldn't see it- and heard footsteps. Delicate footsteps that of a woman – a fine one at that – maybe royalty? Suddenly she came into view and in one word she was breathtaking._

_Long coal black hair fell softly down to her mid back, beautiful forest green eyes that held a soft warm feeling in them, a slim hour glass figure, big D-coup breast, the only piece of clothing being deep red kimono with a white petal flower design and delicate bare feet softly walking over the invisible ground._

_He blushed – for two reasons – the first being that she was beautiful like a goddess the second being that he was naked in front of this beauty queen. She smiled softly at him when she saw him blush. "There is no need to blush Naruto-kun. No need at all i like the show actually." She said in a soft warm voice. "Here let me get you some clothing" she said again as a bunch of clothing appeared in front of him on the ground. He looked at her weirdly. He could feel she held an incredible power but she didn't feel intimidating at all. Just nice and warm like a mother or a lover.. maybe._

_"Thanks" he answered. "But what do you mean you like the show?" he asked – incredibly dense as usual. She sweat dropped a little. How could he be so dense?! "I said it because I like it. Why else?" she asked like it was a normal thing – just appearing out of nowhere to see a naked man laying on the ground with a confused look on his face. "Oh" was all he said again with a full blown blush on his face. "So do you know where I am? Am I dead? And how do you know me? And who are you?" Naruto asked. The woman's face changed into a frown and her eyes gained a sad look. "Well to answer in that order, you are in a place called the middle space. A place between heaven and hell and the place where people get judged on what they did in life to decide on where to go" she said while he gained a more and more sour look. Was going yo be judged? Oh he didn't like this at all._

_"To answer the next question, yes you are dead but you don't necessarily need to remain that way" she continued. Naruto's face was one big question sign, what did she mean? He could get a second life? But that was impossible no matter who she was. "To the next question I know you because I've been looking at you you're entire life and I've seen how much you've have had to suffer even though no one should have to suffer like that." She said next while she looked at him with sorrow. "To your last question I am Kami and I've come to meet you so I can could talk to you and propose a second life for you in another world so you can get all that you've missed out on because of the idiotic fools in Konoha." She finished and looked at him._

_Slowly a look of surprise and wonder came on his face. "Y-y-y-yo-you'r-you're K-Ka-Kami-sa-sama?" he asked stuttering as bad as Hinata. A smile of amusement came upon her face."Yes but please just call me Kami or Kami-chan being called sama makes me feel old" she answered still with a smile of amusement. "O-okay if you say so" Naruto quickly answered. He didn't feel like pissing the most almighty god off while she was being so nice to him. They fell into silence a few minutes before Naruto decided to talk again "B-but what did you want to talk about then Kami-sa.. Kami?" Naruto asked feeling a little awkward with the silence and calling such a powerful person or being without honorifics. "Ah yes of course. What I wanted to talk to you about was that I would like to give you a second chance in life since you lost so many chances to have more happy experiences and had to suffer so much. So I got this good idea of sending you to another world where you could get those experiences and maybe also help me out a bit." She explained._

_Naruto looked at her with a face that slowly transformed into a giant smile with tears of happiness in his eyes. "Thank you" he whispered with the tears slowly making their way down his face. Kami just smiled softly while stepping forward giving him a hog that he returned slowly while tears was still flowing away."But.. um.. I would like to ask if I've lost Kurama? Since I died didn't the seal disappear?" Naruto ask after he let go of Kami but the tears still flowing. "Yes the seal did disappear and Kurama will be reborn again why?" she answered while sweeping his tears away softly with her thumps. Naruto leaned a little into her touch as she accidently brushed one of his whisker marks giving a soft low purr in approval. _

_"Since you asked me to help you out and I already figured it would have something with fighting to do I would like it if you gave me some training time before you send me there since I would have lost half of my power with Kurama being away" he said while still leaning into her touch with closed eyes while she continued to brush his whisker marks. By now they were sitting on the invisible white floor/ground while talking. "Yes I had actually planned to do that. I also plan on giving you a gift of your choice" she said smiling softly at how cute he looked totally innocent and pure while she brushed his whiskered cheeks._

_"A gift? You mean I get to chose what I want for some kind of Battle upgrade for me?" he said opening one eye slightly to look at her as she nodded not wanting to talk when she was enjoying his cute looks as she brushed his cheeks. "Then if it wouldn't be too much trouble could I get the rinnegan? I always thought they looked cool and had some awesome powers" he said to Kami while looking at her expectantly giving him an even cuter look to her. "Yeah sure I could give them to you and train you in them but then it would three years extra training to gain mastery of them is that okay Naruto-kun?" she asked. She smiled when she saw him close his eyes and nod. He really was cute like this. She really could understand why that Hyuga girl had liked him even if he was too dense to see it. But that could also make him even cuter._

_"Then Naruto-kun please lie down and close your eyes so I can start mutating them please" she said laying him down so his head was in her lap. She held her hands on his closed eyes and started working. It would take some time but she would be damned if it wouldn't be the best eyes to ever exist. If you didn't count hers of course._

_-(Author stile: time skip no jutsu!)-_

_3 hours later Kami removed her hands told Naruto to open his eyes "Naruto-kun please open your eyes" she said. Naruto hearing what she said obeyed and open his eyes that now reviled a pair of powerful, purple, six-ringed eyes known as rinnegan. "Now Naruto-kun please stand op so I can explain what we are going to do" Kami said and once again Naruto did what she said albeit a little reluctantly as he was pretty comfortable in the lap of the goddess._

_When he was finally up Kami raised herself as well and began explaining. "Okay Naruto originally we would only be training for five years but with the rinnegan added it will be taking eight years total" she started when she received a nod she continued. "Now while I said eight years I meant eight 'outer' years. Since time in here is different a year in here equals a day outside thus the terms 'inner' and 'outer' years. That means you will be training for precisely 2920 years with your body aging with the 'outer' years and your mind aging with the 'inner' years" she explained further while trying to keep from laughing and hold to the serious face but that was EXTRIMLY difficult when Naruto fell face first to the ground and cried anime tears whilst shouting 'WHY ME?! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!'_

_Needless to say but it took a long time before the conversation could continue. "Okay now that we are back on track I will explain the training program itself" she continued while getting glares from Naruto. "The first 1825 'inner' years the equaling to five 'outer' years we will be focusing on ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu, kenjutsu and chain and sickle-gunbai which is literally a chain and sickle attached to a gunbai or war-fanlike Madara's though yours will have Uzumaki swirls on them instead og those tomoe. The next 1095 'inner' years will be used to master the rinnegan and all of its powers and also all about the new world you will live in so let's begin shall we?" she finished and almost fell to the ground be course of laughter. Naruto was on his knees crying anime tears so hard that his face was literally a waterfall of anime tears and he had already created a pool of water underneath himself. Calming herself Kami began getting Naruto ready for training the next couple of thousand years known as HELL! to our blond hero._

_-(Author stile: time skip no jutsu!)-_

_2920 'inner' years and 8 'outer' years later a Naruto Uzumaki was preparing himself to leave the middle space and start his new life in the pirate world. Standing op he checked a last for everything and found that he was ready __**(AN/: his outfit is the same as in the beginning)**__. Turning around he saw his Kami-onee-chan as he had come to call her as he saw her as a big sister now standing there waiting for him. Going there he saw her having a new tattoo on her right hand raising an eyebrow he asked "Hey onee-chan what's that new tattoo you got?". Smiling at him Kami answered her surrogate little brother "Hey Naru-kun this is actually something I've just finished as a goodbye gift. It's a special invention of mine you see I will put this on you" she putted a piece of paper with a copy of the seal on, on his hand and pushed a little chakra in it. A puff of smoke latter he had an exact copy of it on his right hand._

_Having done that she continued to explain while Naruto had raised his hand and was inspecting the seal "This is a special communication seal if I push a little chakra in it yours will begin to glow a bit and when you then push some chakra in it a hologram – a special floating live picture that does the same as you do – will appear and we can talk to each other. You can do the same you just need to raise your hand and do as explained. Here I will demonstrate" she finished and then lifted her right hand so it was that her hand was in the same height as her waist and pushed a little chakra in her seal. Immediately Naruto's seal began to glow and he could feel a tingling sensation where the seal was so he did as instructed and lifted his hand to waist height and pushed a little chakra in the seal._

_Immediately a slightly floating, blue, sometimes slightly flickering picture of his onee-chan appeared and began to talk "Hey Naru-kun how're you doing?" the picture asked but before he could answer the connection was cut from Kami's side and he looked up. "So what do you think about it?" Kami asked as she looked at her expectantly. "That's just AMAZING Kami-onee-chan! So this is so we can talk together?" Naruto complimented/asked her. "Yeah it is but you better get going now and remember what we talked about: yo…" she would have continued if not for Naruto's interfering "U will appear in West blue the hardest of the four basic seas, make a name for yourself before going to Grandline, find a nice crew to join or make nice one yourself and go on many exiting adventures you can tell me. I know I know you've told me hundreds of times already" he said with the last part being a little childish and was slightly pouting. "Okay, okay just be careful I don't want to see you here again to soon" she said to him. He just smiled at her and nodded, happy for the gift so he could talk with his onee-chan and happy he could finally get down to the adventures. They smiled at each other and waved as Naruto faded from view and appeared in the middle of an island I West blue._

_"So.. how would the best way be to create a good name for myself.." Naruto asked himself."!" A light lit itself above him anime style "I know I'm going to find the nearest high bounty evil pirate and some corrupt marines and send them up to my onee-chan in the middle room. Hehehe this is going to ne fuuun!" he said in a crazy way while he smiled evilly and began to laugh as a maniac. It didn't take long before he found both kinds of people and gave them a little taste of hell before they got to the real one all the while he laugh evilly and maniacally. Meanwhile in heaven Kami also smiled evilly as her otouto sent those bastards to hell literally. That was how he began building up his reputation and got his nickname_

_-(Author style: Flash back no jutsu KAI!)-_

Naruto smiled at the memories. Since then he and his Kami-onee-chan had, had many talks. Mostly about who's ass Naruto had kicked and who he had become friends of – including a fire wielding division commander – and how irritating the other gods were and is for Kami mostly her little brother Amaterasu.

As Naruto thought more about his memories of this world he came to a conclusion. The time in this world really had been fun at it was going to get even more fun when he joined a crew. He especially wanted to see if he could join the straw hat crew. What he had heard about the crew was exactly like the one he wanted to be a part of. He had also talked to his onee-chan about it and she had confirmed it. So now he just needed to see what they said of him. Naruto raised himself from his laying position, sat the sails and sailed out in the direction of Alabasta or the kingdom of sand as it was also called because of its desert it was basically a second Kaze no kuni. He had heard rumors that the straw hats were on their way there with a girl matching the description of the princess Vivi.

He was going to see what they were up to.

**_AAAND CUT!_**

**_So what do you guys think? I think for my first story that went pretty good though of cause that's just my opinion :D :P :)_**

**_So constructive replies please and flamers will be ignored thank you for reading and stay tuned._**

**_SEE YA :P_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey people :P thanks for all the reviews :D cerxer1 thanks for that correction! That really is embarrassing seriously I wrote imouto (little sister) instead of otouto (little brother)? So embarrassing! Well any way hope you guys like this chapter too :P I do anyway hehe flamers will still be ignored and just because I'm too lazy to writhe all the time this will be permanent until otherwise is said BUT NOW!_**

**_ON WITH THE STORY!_**

**_Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto or One piece though I would love it if I did_**

Chapter two: New friends and possible lover

Naruto stood at the edge of his boat/ship and looked into the distance. His gunbai on his back with the handle a little bit above that of the katanas. The chain going through his jacket as always leading to the sickle that had its blade put into his pants – without hurting him, of course. He looked out at sea again. He could just barely see a little ship, but not the flag yet. Even with the rinnegan it was hard to see 50 miles. He had seen the ship take out from an island earlier and decided to follow. It was roughly were the straw hats was supposed to be after all. He adjusted the sail a little and the boat/ship speed up again. Slowly the distant ship became clearer. After about half an hour the flag was in sight – and it was just the one he had been looking for – a skull with a straw hat on. Now he just had to find Nico Robin and one more person and everything would be going in his favor. He started musing but quickly realized he was getting away from the topic at hand and got back to it. The plan could wait for when he had found one of them.

_"Hmm should I give them a fright?" _he thought with a slightly evil grin before it changed to thoughtful look. _"Nah it will give them the wrong impression of me. But I should speed up it will take all day to get to them at this speed" _he continued his train of thought.

True enough the progress towards the ship was incredibly slow. It really would take all day to get them at this speed. So having already decided what to do Naruto got behind the sail and pushed some chakra to his feet so he wouldn't be blown away. He made a short string of hand seal. Just to a basic wind jutsu. _"Wind release: great breakthrough!" _he scrammed in his mind. A gale of wind later the boat/ship was blowing towards the straw hat ship. While blowing forward he suddenly saw something that shouldn't be there – a big, HUGE turtle with a cowboy hat on its head and something like a comfortable chair on its shell – that was definitely NOT supposed to there.

Coming up to the other side of straw hat ship he stopped his own and jumped up on it. Up there he saw, Luffy without his hat _"he should have his hat there's definitely something wrong" _Naruto – once again – screamed in his mind, Sanji was sitting on the deck like fell, Nami standing behind Luffy and Sanji, Usopp behind they're mast, the woman matching Vivi's description standing on the right of Luffy looking scared and Zoro standing on the right of the woman looking like Vivi looking upwards darkly. The rest of them were also looking up, so following their gazes Naruto looked up and saw… one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen – if you take away the weird taste of hats. On her head was a black cowboy hat with a straw hat on to… wait that's Luffy's hat!

"Hey what's ya doin?" he asked casually specifically concentrating his sight on the girl. Everyone froze and looked at him. All of them recognizing him (even Luffy). "_Wait… that is girl Nico Robin! This is just getting better and better. One more person I'm looking for!"_ he had as an afterthought. Everything was going perfectly to him. He briefly thought if his onee-chan had something to do with it.

-(Author style: point of view changing jutsu: Straw hats POV!)-

Luffy and the others were not having a good day. First their new friend Vivi's friend would create a distraction for them so they could help Vivi easier but then, the distraction blew up and Vivi's friend probably died! And then they had to run away faster than planned to – and Sanji and Usopp both had to wake up the cruelest way! – And now they've gotten company by this "Miss all Sunday" that apparently is the right hand man/woman of crocodile – and she took Luffy's hat! – This was definitely NOT a good day for the straw hat pirates.

Suddenly they all heard something sailing quickly towards them. All eyes were on Miss all Sunday "company of yours?" Zoro asked her with a dark look. "No I don't know anyone that would come her 3" she said in a little girl voice, though she did wonder who was coming. Suddenly the sounds stopped and someone jumped up on the deck. All of them instantly recognizing him as he looked around. All of them were confused and frightful. Why was "the rippled eyed demon" here? He was one of the world's most wanted men, on the same level as Dragon the revolutionary. What would he want with the straw hat crew? The most rational of the crew (Zoro and Sanji) thought he could be having this part of the sea as his territory and was trying to find out what was going on. All the bigger pirates had territory after all. The most frightful of the crew (Usopp, Nami and Vivi) thought that he was coming to destroy them all. The dumbest of the crew (Luffy) didn't think anything he just wanted him to join his crew. Funny as the dumbest was right eh?

Robin however was thinking deeply with a cold calculative look on her face. Why was such an infamous person in these waters? This wasn't some of the more prestigiously parts of the Grandline and a pirate with such a bounty surely couldn't be here for such an insignificant crew as the straw hats… right? He could also have a purpose for coming here but that would be impossible. He couldn't be planning to join the straw hats could he? But then he must have some purpose with it maybe... Robin was brought out of musing when Zoro decided to speak. "What is your purpose here? What do you want with us? Depending on your answer we will decide if you're a threat or not" he asked as he got ready to fight with him with Sanji's help. This was going to be a hard one if he wanted to fight.

Naruto just looked at him with a disarming smile. He was about to answer when a screech sounded from Nami "Zoro! You can't seriously mean your going to fight against him? He's "the rippled eyed demon"! He has a bounty of 800,000,000 Beri! Do you know why that is? Because he has an extreme threat level to everyone! He appeared two years ago and began taking the worst of the worst pirate crews down! He even attacked some marine bases and no one knows why! He also took three former vice-admirals down with the end result being two crippled for life and one killed and was in a fight with an Admiral that was injured heavily again the reasons are unknown! He's said to could manipulate the elements and even then there's some rumors that he have never gone all out! Are you seriously going to fight such a person?!" she ranted/screeched. Zoro just nodded even though some of the determination was gone. It's place taken by some slight fear.

Naruto just shook his head. Even in this world people was prejudging. But he should have expected that. It was a world of pirates after all. And he was probably one of the most mysterious and dangerous people in this world. "The marines I attacked were all corrupt, paid pirates to attack towns so they could get more money and/or fame or had some sick ideas of how the world should run. **_(AN/: anyone who can guess who the Admiral he fought was?)_** And the three vice-admirals I took down sold information to pirates or criminal syndicates about the marine's secrets and secret experiments. If you don't know my reasons you can't judge me. Besides I didn't come to fight so you don't need to get anxious. If I wanted to fight you would all be dead already. And that includes you Nico Robin or Miss all Sunday." He said and smirked. The straw hats just stared blankly at him while Robin just narrowed her eyes. _"Why is he saying that? Does he want something from me?"_ she thought. This was getting more and more suspicious.

"Well" Naruto started drawing everyone's attention. Haaah, this was going to take a long time. "All of you probably think this is pretty suspicious so let me explain. I wanted to talk to you both the straw hats and you Nico Robin. First: the straw hats. I want to join you guys. I've traveled and acted alone all the time for two years and its boring and lonely like that. I want to be together with some fun people while I do what I have always done. Clearing the world of people worse than shit. The first thought I had would be "the white beard pirates" but that is not entirely what I had in mind. I would be bound to one place: their ship.

Then I heard of you guys and what you do. Just traveling and having fun while beating the shit out of people – again- worse than shit and those that piss you off. Precisely what I want. Of course I will help with everything I can including: money, training, supplies and new kinds of food, new inventions, I have some pretty cool stuff actually and helping the princess over there of course. I heard the situation on the island you were on before. I can understand if you wouldn't trust me with the way I just appeared, my bounty and all the rumors about me but at least let me try."

All the people on the ship just looked at him with more or less different thoughts. Luffy was ecstatic, a person with such bounty and strength wanted to be his nakama and he would even share all that, even his food! Nami at first was suspicious but the moment he said money she was with him, Zoro was still suspicious but was pretty interested in getting trained by someone who was that strong, Sanji was also suspicious but he sounded truthful enough and it did help – of course – that he would share new kind of food, Usopp was still the frightened but willing to go with it if the others would new inventions did help after all, Vivi wasn't that suspicious anymore, he had said he would help them and share so much with them and he sounded truthful enough.

"YOOOSH! WE GOT A NEW NAKAMA! ALRIGHT GUYS GET DOWN SO WE CAN SAY HELLO!" Luffy shouted and smiled a goofy grin, the dangerous Nico Robin or "Miss all Sunday" totally forgotten.

Robin though was still suspicious of him. He had the suspicions cut out far too well, far too fast. The stuff he said he would share, that couldn't be coincident either. It was literally everything you could bribe them with. And the fact that he would like to talk to her too worried her even more. If he tried to bribe her too she probably wouldn't be able to resist. But she would find out what he was up to. He couldn't be all knowing after all. But if she wanted to find out then there would only be one way: talking to him. So that was what she did.

"You said you wanted to talk to me too. What is it about?" she asked abruptly stopping the straw hats celebrations of a new member. All the straw hats minus Naruto looked back and forth between them. "Oh, right, I had almost forgotten about that" Naruto said sheepishly reverting back to his old habit of scratching the back of his head when nervous. Robin just rolled her eyes. She could for the love of god not figure this man out! But she would whit ever he wanted it or not.

"But since what I'm going talk about is pretty personal for you we should probably go somewhere where you others can't listen. Of course we could also just talk here I'm pretty sure these guys would trust and forgive you, even let you join them too, especially with the story you have" he said with a kind disarming smile. Yep, that's right; Naruto Uzumaki knew everything about her story. He wasn't Kami surrogate little brother for nothing. After half a year he had asked her about people he should know with the plans he had for cleaning the pirate world out a little. She had of course immediately replied with a small list of people he should get to know or at least meet. Nico Robin had been one of those.

Sole survivor of the Ohara incident masked by the World Government, had a bounty of 79,000,000 million put on her since, know how to understand Phoneglyps, know the underworld like the back of her hand and often used as an agent for the invisible, should not exist, cp. 9. The perfect ally and spy. Naruto also knew that she had a similar experience as him growing up and that when you actually got to be friends with her she would be fierce to protect you and care extremely much about you, just like him. Of course that was hard when you had to penetrate hundreds of layers of emotional protection. But he would do it none the less. It was his specialty after all, getting people to trust him with words alone. It was just something he could do.

Nico Robin just narrowed her eyes while he began on the rant in his head. _"What does he mean?"_ she asked herself. _"He couldn't possibly know my story and purposes could he? No, I've hid it to well only the leader of cp. 9 and Kami would know and since it's impossible for him to know either he doesn't"_ with does thoughts in mind she nodded agreeing to talking alone. She didn't know how wrong she was. So from there they got directions from Nami to a lone room where they could talk safe from prying ears while she would keep the rest of the crew from the new member and the possible threat.

When Naruto and Robin got into the room they saw it was just an empty room without purpose yet. It would probably be used as a room by some of the crew members they would get in the future. Walking into the room Robin turned around "so what do you want to talk about?" she asked and narrowed her eyes again. This whole ideal was just so strange to her. Him popping up and being a new member of the straw hats so quickly, then saying he wants to talk with her and that they would probably also let her join, like he knew her story. Which were impossible, she knew that from experience. But there were just something about him that made her want to hear what he had to say. No matter how impossible it sounded.

Again Naruto looked at her with a kind disarming smile and began to talk kindly "well you probably wonder if there is any meaning to this or not?" he asked her to which she nodded. She actually did. "Well, the first you should know is that I know your story Nico Robin." He continued. She just shook her head "that's impossible, Naruto. No one knows anything about my story" she said with small, almost unnoticeable tears in her eyes. But Naruto did notice them. This was once again one of his specialties. Incredibly emotional support for those that needed it.

Again he continued with a small warm and understanding smile "Hmm, then please say what I don't know. You had a horrible childhood on Ohara with your only friends being the historians, your the sole survivor of the Ohara incident masked by the World Government, escaped with the help of Admiral peasant – that time vice-admiral –, had a bounty of 79,000,000 million put on you ever since, know how to understand the Phoneglyps, know the underworld like the back of your hand and often used as an agent for the invisible, should not exist, cp. 9 to destroy crime syndicates and pirate crews, giving you a bad name in the underworld" he finished still with the warm understanding smile on his face.

Slowly while he explained what he knew about her, her eyes was getting more and more wet with tears. He knew everything and had nothing against her it was like a miracle to her. When stopped she jumped on and hugged him tightly crying while whispering "thank you" over and over again. Naruto just smiled at her whispering she had nothing to thank him for. "You should also know that I had a pretty similar childhood as you did. The village I grew up in hated me for something I had no control over. It was only when I got my first friends at twelve and met my onee-chan my life changed for the better. That why I have decided to clean this world off of those monsters that theorize on daily basis. And I want you to help me" he said for the first time in two years telling a piece og his story to anyone. Even if it was slightly different from the truth.

As Naruto told her some of his story she began to feel angry. VERY angry. But when he got to the end it was instantly replaced by a nice warm feeling in her chest while a grateful happy smile found its way onto her lips. "Of course I will be happy to help you with anything" she told him incredibly happy he wanted her help nut still slightly worried with her protection. "Thanks Robin-chan. Oh and you don't need to be worried about your protection I will explain everything in a moment" he said confusing her a little. But then she registered the suffix he gave her name and blushed heavily. This was not like her damnit! Of course she would be grateful to him but what this feeling she had? Why did she blush over something so trifle as that? A simple thanks and a suffix? What was wrong with her damnit?!

Naruto just smiled seeing her blush. He wasn't dense at all after those 2920 years of hellish education in every aspect of fighting, this world and most importantly – at least to his Kami-onee-chan – women. "Anyway I wanted to give you something in the event you agreed to this" he said and let go to look for a specific scroll in the scroll bags he had hanging from his legs. Finally he found the correct one and opened it to unseal A LOT of stone slabs with the strange markings on known as Phoneglyps. "How did yo…" she began to ask but was interrupted by Naruto. "That's not important. Here I wanted to give these stone slabs with Phoneglyps on to you since… well I thought you would be interested" he said slightly blushing and nervously scratching the back of his head. She just smiled at him also blushing a little.

"Oh, and the reason why you don't need to be afraid… well I have this special seal you can you if you're in trouble. It's called Hirainshin and it's a teleportation seal I invented. I can for example put it on your arm and then if you're in trouble, just send you just need to focus on it and I will know it and then I can simply teleport to you. I can even take others with me. Pretty neat eh?" he explained/asked with a smile. Robin was amazed by such a seal. Teleportation from one place to any place such a seal even with others was incredible. "Thank you" she whispered while holding his jacket like her life depended on it. In just a few minutes this man she barely knew had done more for her than most other she had ever known and knew.

10 minutes later she had all the stone slabs and the Hirainshin seal on her upper right arm like a new tattoo and couldn't have been happier. Finally somebody that she could completely trust had shown up and had done so much for her. For her it meant the world. She and Naruto had agreed to get into the straw hat pirates. Mainly be course of him wanting her safe and her lingering feelings that slowly grew the more they talked. So with that in mind she walked out of the room to talk to Luffy about her joining them.

When Robin had closed the door Naruto lifted his right hand to waist height and pushed some chakra to the seal on it. Ten seconds later there was a slightly floating, blue, sometimes slightly flickering picture of his onee-chan above his hand and he began his to talk.

"Alright onee-chan I'm a member of the straw hat crew and I've got Robin-chan to join as well" he reported. "OOOH Robin_-chan_?" she asked. "Someone's been busy I see it's only been a moth since we last talked" she teased. "Onee-chan! It's nothing like that… at least yet she was pretty nice" he said muttering the last part but Kami heard it anyway. "Yet? Ooh so you want something to happen eh well that's good my little brother deserves nothing less" she continued to tease but stopped when he sighed. "Can we just get to the topic? As I said I've joined the straw hats and I'm happy for that and I've also gotten Robin-chan to join so what was it you wanted to talk to me about when I had done that?" he asked. "Oh right then let's plan out how to get the rest of your fighting experience so you can train with the other gods"

**_AAAAND CUT!_**

**_So… was that a good chapter? I think it was. Now I'm sure some of you are in great need for some fighting scenes but DON'T WORRY because in the next chapter there will surely be some but until then I hope to get some good reviews but be honest it's for the best that way_**

**_So until then_**

**_SE YA :P_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey again guys thanks for the reviews and for being truthful with me. Now as I said in the last chapter there WILL BE some fighting scenes in this chapter though it will probably just be Naruto or Luffy beating the living shit out of someone but i could probably also turn into some kind of key point well let's see about that shall we? And also if you only have demeaning stuff to say about my chapters then just don't write at all because I will totally ignore such reviews. PS. When I say "straw hats" in the story Vivi is included until after they Alabasta… Maybe could make her a part of the crew. BUT NOW_**

**_ON WITH THE STORY!_**

Chapter three: preparations, a medic and training

Naruto stared dumbly at her big sister. He would be training with _OTHER _gods? Oh please… oh please Kami-onee-chan _NOOOOOO_. She couldn't _DO_ this to him! He had already trained for _2920 YEARS_ with her and she was a fucking _SLAVEDRIVER_. And now she stood there like nothing was wrong and told that in the foreseeable future he had to relive it _AGAIN?! NOOOOOOOO!_ Why was he beginning to get the expression that she was the _DEVIL _instead of _GOD?_ Simple she was _EVIL_ like the devil.

"Haaaah" he sighed no matter what he did he wouldn't get out of this. _Shit!_ Sometimes he hated her… like the pest! But she was still his Kami-onee-chan and if she deemed – or to him more like doomed – it necessary he wouldn't complain… much. You could always try even if it _WAS_ god that said it… right? No probably not but he would try anyway. After all Naruto Uzumaki doesn't give up that easily! "Uuumm… do I have to do that" he asked in a very frightful. "Yes, Yes you have to" she answered back with a blank expression. Naruto fell on his knees and once again cried anime tears like a waterfall. Seriously how _KAMI_ be so _CRUEL?!_ "Sniff… sniff sniff… how can you be so cruel onee-chan. _YOU_ were a slave driver I don't need… how many gods was it?" complained/asked like it was perfectly normal being told by Kami – that you already had trained under – that you would be trained by _MORE_ gods.

"Three: my little sis Amaterasu the goddess of the sun and she will train you in her black flames, then there's my daddy Izanagi he is the – retired – god of creation and life and he will teach how to create objects out of nothing and lastly there's bro Omoikane the god of wisdom and intelligence and he will teach you how to predict the nearest future. Though it will happen only when you get some more fighting experience after all it is gods you're going to train with. But still, pretty cool huh?" she explained/asked with an exited voice. She really had been looking forwards to how he would react.

"…" Naruto stared blankly at her. After a second he could see her trying to control her laugher. "…" after a minute he still stared blankly at her. She really had trouble controlling herself now. She was shaking so bad that her clothing almost wobbled of her. "…" another minute later and she was on the ground he couldn't see in the hologram laughing so hard it looked like she had just heard the funniest joke in history. He then decided to speak the intelligent answer "huh?". Kami couldn't take it anymore, her laughing leveled up yet again and she almost fainted from lack of oxygen from the laughter. It was so funny!

Then Naruto exploded and used his former teacher's favorite jutsu the big head jutsu with a _LOT _of tick marks "_WHAT THE FUCK ONEE-CHAN! YOU WANT ME TO TRAIN UNDER _THREE _MORE SLAVEDRIVERS OF YOUR CALLIBER WHEN I ALREADY TRAINED UNDER YOU FOR SO DAMN LONG I THOUGT I WAS NEVER GOING TO GET AWAY?!_" he shouted with enough force to make the entire ship and nearby water vibrate. He would have continued screaming but a loud noise interrupted him. _CRASH!_ "What the _FUCK_ was that?!" Naruto half shouted out.

_BANG! SLAM! _Naruto could even more noises followed up by someone screaming "_IDIOT!_" followed by"_AUCH!_" "Wait that's Nami's and Luffy's voice" Naruto muttered for himself. He quickly left the room with the worst thoughts in mind. They couldn't have been attacked could they? If they were he would sure as hell send them to the middle space and then to hell before they could scream out "The rippled eyed demon".

He got out on deck ready for everything and saw… Robin staring blankly at Luffy, Nami and Sanji who was sprawled out on the deck with A LOT of blood flowing out of his nose. Nami had apparently become furious on Luffy, furious enough to hit him on the head hard enough to make a head sized hole in the deck where his head had gone through and Sanji had probably become too excited with Robin joining the crew and gotten a huge nose bleed. What a pervert. "_Hmm I wonder how he will react when he finds out I'm the author of the Icha Icha series_" he thought with an evil glee. He was about to laugh but that thought quickly disappeared from his head when he saw the glare Nami sent him "_MIND TELLING ME WHY YOU WERE SCREAMING LIKE THAT_" she screeched with a classic "one piece angry face" with teeth like a monsters. Naruto and the rest of the straw hats – minus Luffy and Sanji who was unconscious – sweat dropped. _"Who's the one screaming you say?"_ everyone thought. "Because of _YOU_ we lost the eternal post to Alabasta we got from Robin! Just because you had to scream about some _onee-chan_ Luffy went and broke it!" Nami continued her screeching rant.

Naruto's eyes instantly went to Robin "Sorry about that Robin-chan" he said with an apologetic look. "No it's alright really, I think you should apologize to Vivi-chan actually" she said with a small blush and looked away from him quickly. She just _had _to calm down before things between them went wrong! Naruto quickly looked at Vivi and said "sorry Vivi-san I got some disturbing – for me at least – news from my onee-chan for training I the future and I freaked. Hehe. Sorry "he said once again scratching the back of his head nervously. "Haah its fine Naruto-san we just have to hurry a little then" she said with a slightly depressed look. "Ah Naruto-san what do you mean disturbing training by your onee-san? Do you have anything against her? And didn't you say you would train us too?" asked Zoro. He couldn't understand him. Couldn't Naruto just put his onee-chan in place if she was too much? "Wha..? No I don't have anything against her she's just a slave driver in training and she want me to train under some people that might very well be worse than her" Naruto quickly answered.

He didn't want to have a very angry Kami-onee-chan hanging over his and the crews back if she misunderstood that. "Can't you just put her in her place then?" Zoro asked with a blank look. Seriously he was one of the world's strongest people. He could at least do that couldn't he? Naruto paled. Just the thought of trying to put he's onee-chan 'into her place' was sure to give a lot of pain. "_ARE YOU CRAZY?! MY ONEE-CHAN IS A BILLION TIMES STRONGER THAN ME! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT TRYING!_" he shouted while glaring at Zoro, the rinnegan making it much more effective. Everyone paled. A billion times stronger? Oh shit! "Let me give you a good little piece of advice" Naruto said in a low voice "NEVER piss off my onee-chan or you will suffer a fate a thousand times worse than hells eternal flames!" he warned ominously still glaring, his now glowing rinnegan was making it even more scary. As expected every person in the crew (Luffy and Sanji had awoken) paled even more. Now all of them were even whiter than snow.

"Well anyway… when will you need to go for training Naruto" Luffy asked once again with a goofy grin on his face. Completely ignoring the glowing eyes. "That's not important right now. We need to find a way to get to Alabasta quickly" said Nami who still had a lot of tick marks. "Actually it's not the most important thing to do right now" Naruto began. Everyone on the deck looked confused and Vivi also with a sadden look. "Even if we get to Alabasta we – or rather you – are far too weak to do anything right now. You people need training and we also need one of the most important things when in battle. A medic. We need to get a medic that can heal us under a battle and/or after. Luckily for us I have an eternal post for the former Drum Empire that's renowned for its medics and doctors. When we get a doctor or medic there to join you I will start training all of you including the medic/doctor. It is also the last island before Alabasta" Naruto finished.

He looked around with a serious expression. As he looked around he could see their faces lit up with understanding and realization. All of them besides Vivi that is. Instead of understanding Vivi had a depressed and down casted look.

Understandable to Naruto but it had to be down that way. Vivi, he could see, knew it too she just wanted to rush back to her farther and help instead of all of this. "You don't need to worry Vivi I got some 'contacts' in your country that will make sure nothing gets too out of hand until we get there" Naruto reassured her softly with a kind smile. Vivi and the rest looked up at him with surprised looks on their faces. He had contacts in Alabasta? Not even Robin knew that. "Re-really?" Vivi asked and stuttered with a hopeful expression. "Yeah of course I will send them a message to work harder even if the risks to be discovered will go up a little. Anything for a friend right?" he asked with a smile.

"Thank you" Vivi whispered slowly walking towards him. "Thanks you so much" she whispered again slowly giving him a hug a few tears of happiness in her eyes. "No problem. No problem at all" Naruto said while hugging her back. Meanwhile Robin felt a little ping in her chest seeing Naruto getting hugged by someone else than her. Some other girl can't just come and hug _her_ Naruto they just could… wait _her_ Naruto? When did _that_ come? _Shit!_ She had to get her feelings under control! She barely knew him! She couldn't just come and begin calling him _hers_! Besides she didn't like him that way anyways right? _Right_?! "Haaah" she sighed this was so confusing.

"So… back to the topic of training. What will you be training us in?" Zoro asked being uncharacteristically excited. He was really looking forward to being trained by such a strong man. Not to say he may one day be able to train under that onee-chan of his. That would be even better if her strength was what Naruto said it was. "Well… it's kinda hard to explain to the real extent of it but I will be teaching some techniques that you won't find anywhere else and won't be teaching anyone else in without my permission as in the wrong hands it could very well create chaos in the world" he said making everyone gulp and nod. Not wanting to disobey that rule if it could cause chaos. "It will mostly be stuff you can include in your current fighting style or evolve it as you will be learning a thing or two about what you call my 'element commanding'" Naruto said and looked around. Slowly forming a smirk.

The straw hats looked at him with stunned expressions. He would teach them how to command the elements like he could? He was right. If they taught that to the wrong person it could very well create chaos in the world. But that aside it really was amazing. To be able to command the elements to your will would make one extremely strong. "Now that you all understand the importance I will begin teaching you while we will sailing towards the former Drum Empire. It will be slow and hard progress in the start but it's better to start now rather than never and I assure you the end result will be worth it. If you agree to this, of course, captain" Naruto said and looked at Luffy who turned serious.

Luffy looked at him for a moment longer before looking at the rest of the crew. "Well what do you guys think?" Luffy asked. Naruto smiled a little. "S_o he is asking for his crew's opinion huh? That good, very good in fact. It shows he has respect for his subordinates. Well maybe it would be better to call them nakama in this case_" he thought with a smile. Zoro just nodded agreeing with Naruto, he thought it sounded like a good way to go at it. Sanji gave thumbs up with a smile, also agreeing. "I agree with Naruto-san. If we grow stronger it will be a big help and he assured us his 'contacts' will hold anything to serious at bay" Vivi said making Nami and Usopp agree with her. Naruto and Luffy looked at Robin who was still quiet. "I also agree with Naruto. It will help us greatly if we can grow stronger and – for lack of better words – command the elements" she said. Luffy turned to Naruto and said "Well looks like we will go with your plan. But we will only start training tomorrow as of now we have two new crew mates and nakama to welcome"

Everyone smiled. That was just like Luffy, going into what the crew would soon begin to call 'goofy mode' over two new members. Not that anyone had anything against it; it was rather nice having such a goofy captain at times like these. Though it could be a major pain in the ass when it was at more serious occasions than this. So with that they opened the big barrels of rum and got some cups out. When everyone had some rum they shouted together "for our new nakama, training and soon-to-be medic… CHEERS!" and began drinking and partying overall just having a good time.

Later when everyone had gotten to their room – or in Naruto and Robins case in the same room they had talked in, in two futons Naruto had (to Robin) just miraculously puffed out of nowhere – Naruto thought _"this is it onee-chan I'm in the straw hats with Robin-chan and we are both happy. Now I finally have friends again and can begin a new adventure"_ with a smile on his face as he drifted to sleep.

-(Author stile: time skip no jutsu!)-

It was now two weeks later and everything was going well. Naruto's contacts had been holding things at an acceptable level without any incidents. So as of now Naruto sat at the strange goat like head at the end of the ship in a lotus position while looking at the crew training. Of course all of them had changed to winter coats as the weather constantly turned colder, showing they were right on track. He had begun teaching them in chakra and what one used it to and made them stop calling it 'elemental commanding' to the favor of its real name jutsu. All of the straw hats had unlocked their chakra but surprisingly it was Luffy who unlocked it first. Surprising, because one needed patience and concentration to do it which he wasn't exactly known for. It actually happened the very first day they started training, making it even more surprising and unbelievable. He also had surprisingly large reserves.

Next it was Zoro. The one that regularly meditated, and focused so that was only natural. He also had surprisingly large reserves. Both of them actually had mid-Chunin reserves adding even more to the 'unbelievable factor'. Then the turn came to Vivi. She didn't have that large reserves, only about low-Genin. But that wasn't surprising as women tented to have less chakra than men.

Then Sanji, surprisingly, the one with biggest reserves being at high-Chunin level, was the one to unlock his reserves. He had been rather proud at that until he knew how hard it would be to gain control of his chakra. It had made him incredibly irritated for an hour. Then it was Robin and Nami's turn to the unlocking with only five minutes difference with Robin being first. Robin had rather big reserves at low-Chunin level. Sanji – unsurprisingly – thought it had something to do with her large breasts. That earned him a kick in the nuts and a threat to feed them to the sharks, while they were still on. OUCH! Nami had mid-Genin reserves deflating Sanji's theory. **_(AN/: I'm going with their body looks the same as after the two year training pause though the outfits is the same as before that because that haven't happened)_** Much to his despair. Lastly Usopp, probably because of his scared and unconfident personality, with low-Chunin reserves which was quite normal for a boy his age. Still they all did it within three days which was very impressive.

Again Naruto wondered if his onee-chan had a hand in these things. He would have to ask her about that next time they talked. He was brought out of his musing when Nami suddenly called. She was standing upside down underneath the barrel they used as the lookout as chakra exercise. "Hey I think that's the island! The Log post is pointing right at it" she shouted down at them. Everyone stopped their activities, namely chakra control exercises. Standing upside down, on the side of things or running, example the mast, the outer side of the ship and running beside the ship on the water, respectively.

While they were on their way to the former Drum Empire Naruto had trained them pretty intensely and also discovered their chakra affinity. He had asked his Kami-onee-chan for some chakra paper and had gotten it, in a very unique way. His onee-chan had it come to them in a floating barrel with a message saying 'I was happy to help.' the crew had luckily not questioned it and just said it was divine interfering – even Zoro and Robin said that as they couldn't come up with some more logical explanation though they had their suspicions – Naruto really was lucky on that. The result had been very satisfying to Naruto but also surprising as some of the crew had Kekkei genkai.

Luffy's affinity was lightning, and a very power full one as Usopp actually had gotten an electrical shock when he had touched the paper in wonder. Naruto thought it fit very well with his rubber body as he could charge his it with an unlimited amount of lightning without damaging it, something that was his former teacher Kakashi's hidden frustration as he couldn't do that. Zoro had the affinity for wind, also powerful as the paper got cut into hundreds of tiny pieces, which was also quite fitting as it was the best element used for weapons. Vivi's affinity came as a little surprise when it turned out to be fire also very power full as the paper turned to ashes even before it sat on fire, at first Naruto actually thought she got earth. But he supposed it would work out, Vivi actually turned out to be creative so she would probably think of something.

Sanji's affinity turned out to be earth and fire. And have been given the Kekkei genkai for yoton or lava release. Naruto thought it was perfect with that as Sanji could reinforce his legs with lava like Roushi, the old yonbi jinchuuriki, and turn his powerful kicks into lava coated ones. Robin also had an affinity for lightning but was also extremely talented in genjutsu despite her rather large reserves. Naruto had a good idea for that combination. Robin would catch her enemy's in a genjutsu and then uses her devil fruit power to shock them with lightning, a rather strange but dangerous combination, that could take out multiple opponents the same time. Nami had equal affinities for wind and lightning with a Kekkei genkai that was a unique storm element that granted her the ability to create different weather, that combined with her weather skills as a navigator made her somebody to be afraid of.

Usopp though, was the most unusual one. Well not the affinity he got more like the way he used it. He had gotten wind and had made small, round, thin and incredibly sharp metal plates. He would coat them in wind charka and then fire them off with his slingshot. When he had shot them off the wind chakra would expand to half a meter in diameter thin, sharp, circle, and rotating plate of chakra that would cut through anything. An incredible genius in Naruto's opinion.

Naruto was brought out of his musing when Luffy screamed something about how exited he was. "Hehe" Naruto thought "we really got a funny captain. It's never going to be boring around here", he smiled when he saw Nami hit him on the head shouting something about calming down. Naruto got up from his seat and walked over to the rest of the crew. He looked briefly at Robin as he walked by and saw her looking at him. She quickly looked away while blushing. She had been a lot shyer with him since the first night on board.

-(Author style: flash back no justu!)-

_Naruto woke up felling something warm and soft against his face."Nice pillow" he thought. Before moving slightly to lie more comfortable earning a moan from the pillow… "Wait" Naruto thought "wait a god damn minute. Pillows aren't supposed to moan!" he shouted in his head slowly he brought his hand up to touch the 'pillow' earning a deep hoarse moan from the 'pillow'._

_Slowly he moved his head back to see Robin's breasts only covered by some small black lingerie bra. Her arms wrapped around his head holding them into her breast and her left leg put on top of his stomach. "Oh fuck!" he thought when he heard her yawn; a little cutely he had to admit. Looking up he stared into her drowsy half opened eyes."Morning Naruto-kun" she said in a voice that clearly stated she was still half asleep. "Mo-mor-morning Robin-chan" he answered in a slightly frightful voice. He clearly knew how dangerous an angry woman could be; no matter how strong you are you would be a dead man if they were pissed off._

_They looked at each other for a couple of more seconds as she slowly woke more up, though every second seemed like an hour to Naruto. Slowly but steadily realization appeared in her eyes before… SSSHHHRRRREEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKK! The scream could be heard on the entire ship and made small pieces of glass shattered from the volume. Quicker than he could follow she appeared in the other end of the room."L-l-look i-I can e-ex-explain everything!" he said before Nami barged into the room. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DONG HUH?!" she shouted._

-(Author style: flash back no jutsu kai!)-

It had taken half an hour to calm them both down enough so he could explain. But that half hour was the beating of his life, even worse than Sakura. Naruto looked at Robin again and caught her eyes. In the instant their eyes meet something similar happened for both of them, it said a quick click in their heads, their body heated up, their gaze suddenly filled with what would be called love and both of them froze. The entire thing only took a couple of seconds before they looked away and they could move normally, leaving a confused Naruto and Robin. Naruto shook his head, he would think about it later. Right now they had to get into the former Drum Empire.

Robin was standing there confused. What happened? Dear sweet Kami what happened?! Robin didn't understand at all. She had been feeling weird around Naruto sure. She had blushed a bit around Naruto sure. But that was totally unnatural! She couldn't… be in love with him right? No way that couldn't be. Sure he was the nicest, sweetest, most handsome and loveabl… wow wow wow! Bad girl Robin bad! She couldn't and she wouldn… ah who was she kidding of course that was love. Good she was in love with Naruto. There she admitted it that wasn't so bad, now she just needed to tell hi… no no no! She couldn't! What if he didn't like her? She needed assistance so she would turn to nearest she had later, Nami! Right now was about the former Drum Empire.

"Naruto!" Nami shouted "Slow down the ship we need to take it safe!" Naruto turned his attention towards Nami glad for the distraction from his current thoughts. "Alright got it!" he shouted back and jumped down on the water and ran around to the front of the ship. Using a small wind jutsu to press on the ship, it slowed down and he jumped back up. "Is that enough Nami?" he shouted noting Robin walking towards Nami out of the corner of his eye. "Sure! It's just what I needed!" she shouted back before turning towards Robin to hear what she had to say.

"Hey Robin-san what can I do for you?" Nami asked when she turned towards Robin only to see her fidget nervously under her gaze… What the hell?! "Um Nami-san later could we talk? I have some topics I can't really figure out and I would like your help" she said as casually as she could. She would probably also had fooled her if not for the small blush that adorned her cheeks. Something Nami instantly picked up on. A devious smile slowly creeping over her face she asked Robin "Oh?! Could little Robin have a small love problem" in an all too innocent voice that clearly said she knew. "Wha?! Nami-san!" she said in a fake voice that sounded slightly angry. Again Robin would probably fooled Nami if not for the blush that had gotten slightly heavier.

"Oh right! Of course I can! No need to get worried we can talk later" she said again in an all too innocent voice. Nodding lightly Robin turned around and walked to the door and walked to the insides of the ship, not seeing the smirk on Nami's face. _"Ooh so Robin has need for love advice huh? This is going to such an amusing talk"_ Nami thought to herself before getting back to navigating the ship into the small river that led deeper inside of the former Drum Empire.

About five minutes after they had entered the river all of the straw hats heard a shout "Oi! You there, stop! What do you want in this country?!" all turned to look to the right were the voice had come from. When they turned they saw about fifty or so men dressed in long winter coats that looked the same like some kind of uniform with what looked like furred caps with ear warmers on, on top of a cliff. All of them had a gun in their hands with all of them aiming on them. "We simply want to look for a doctor or medic that could join our crew!" Naruto shouted back gaining whispers in response. When they were done whispering one of them shouted back "did you really think we would fall for that you pirate scum?! That's not going to work on us! We should just kill you now" as they all reamed their guns. "Wait we don't want to har…" was all Nami got to shout back before they fired.

All of the straw hats jumped out of the way and got away without a hit, or so they thought before hearing a Robin shout in pain. Looking over to where Robin was Naruto saw a deep shot wound in her left leg and saw red. "Why you I'm going to kick all of your asses" Luffy shouted and got ready for a 'gomu gomu bazooka' on the cliff however that was all he got done before half was sent back from an invisible blast. The next thing Luffy and the rest of the straw hats saw was Naruto making a clone sending it to Robin and to take care of her wound. He then jumped up on the cliff.

Landing safely Naruto made the hand seal 'snake' and made wood entangle all of them. Panicking all the men fired their guns at him but hit nothing but air as he moved at inhuman speeds towards the nearest opponent. And then the slaughtering began. Getting to a man in less than a millisecond he raised his hand and blew the man's head off with a 'shinra tensei' before again running at inhuman speed towards his next target. It continued that with them screaming in panic and fear while he ran between them blowing holes straight trough them or their heads off with 'shinra tensei'. All the men saw was a black blur from his winter cloak that got redder in no time as he killed them with his eyes glowing purple. This was the kind of trash he wanted to rid the world of off. Prejudging people that took action against others before knowing or listening to others reasons.

When there were only one man left alive entangled by wood he stopped right in front of him. His cloak dripped with red blood and some of the men's guts were on it as well. His purple eyes glowing ominously with his blond hair hidden by the cloaks hood. To the man the only thing he could see was the blood dripping cloak with the hood up and a pair of ominously glowing purple eyes, a true _demon_. "When you see your comrades in hell tell them they made this fall upon themselves be course of their prejudging that let them to harm one of my precious ones without listening to our reasons." Naruto said to the man in a feeling less, monotone voice before blasting his body to puddle of body parts with a 'shinra tensei' from the top of the man's head downwards. All of them killed in less than five minutes.

Turning around he shed of the cloak and ran back to the crew not a drop of blood of piece of gut on his remaining clothes.

-(Author style: point of view changing jutsu: straw hats POV)-

When Naruto had jumped up on the cliff all the other straw hats went to Robin and the clone. When they got to them they could see some bandages wrapped around Robins leg and her head in the clones lap her hair getting stroked. She was still conscious so when all of them came there they immediately asked if she was alright, or would have if not for the clone "Quiet. She needs rest, peace and to see a doctor. The only reason I haven't moved yet is be course she's awake. When she sleeps I will move her and tell you her condition when the original have looked her over, then we can look for a doctor" it said in a hushed and all of them nodded, keeping their silence. Meanwhile the screaming had begun and all of them could imagine what he did to them. But the clone gently covered Robin's ears to keep the screaming out.

In the past two weeks all of them had gotten to know Naruto well enough to know he was some kind of trained killer even though he didn't like to do it he absolutely had. All of them could understand why he did as he did right now. All of them – besides Luffy they had told him – had noticed some feelings flying about between Naruto and Robin. All of them had actually had the urge to kill them, and it was pretty strong. So all of them understood why Naruto was doing it and ignored it.

When Naruto finally got back without his cloak – they choose not to ask as the answer would definitely be… uncomfortable – Robin had fallen asleep but still got her hair stroked by the clone. When the original got close the cloned cancelled itself and Naruto gently lifted Robin in his arms, walked into his room and laid her down on his bed. As he begun to examine her wound he could see it would be nothing serious but it would still be best to go see someone.

When he got out of his room, the examination through and done all of the crew were waiting outside. "How is she?" Zoro asked immediately, deciding to get over all uncomfortable silence and awkward moments. "It is nothing life threatening but she will have to stay in bed for two weeks and so in peace. Give some stitches and then let the wound close by itself so no scar will be formed. We should still see a doctor to be on the safe side but I'm 110 percent on no life threatening as I wouldn't be here right now as wouldn't she." He answered and everyone sighed in relief. Damn that was close.

"Okay then. Get some rest and we will set out as the first thing in the morning and find a doctor to look at her. Naruto you know most about this so you will take care of her, you others, don't disturb them unless it's crucial or it's okay by either Naruto or Robin. Goodnight" said an uncharacteristically calm and serious Luffy. Everyone nodded and got to their rooms.

When Naruto got into his room he sat down and began sterilizing a needle and some threat before skillfully stitching the wound up. When he was done he saw she was awake and looking at him. "Hey Robin-chan doing any better?" he asked softly once again stroking her hair. She looked at him a little more before a smile came on her face. "Thank you" she whispered before taking one of her hands out of the sheets and taking his. Slightly tugging it as a signal to get closer. He slowly moved closer until he was siding right beside her head. Lifting one of her hands she took his collar and tugged it and he once again obeyed until his mouth was right above hers while looking her in the eyes. "Thank you so much" she whispered again before kissing him lightly. It was light yes but full of love and thankfulness. Lightly kissing her back after getting over his initial shock.

They stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying the kiss before Naruto gently pulled back. "No need for thanks only did what everyone would have done for the one they hold so dear. I love you after all" he said while looking in her eyes. "And I love you too" she answered quietly. He lay down on the right side of her at, hugging her gently at her hips while she laid her head on his chest and hugged him also around his hips carefully as to not move her left leg. And like that they fell asleep, happy for now.

**_AAAND CUT! So… I think that was pretty good. I know the fighting was overkill but he just realized he loved her and now they shot and he didn't know if it was life threatening so… yeah he went overkill. And yes the crew got their hands on that much info about him he has the air of a killer after all he is a shinobi no matter what. I hope you guys accept what I did in the end but done is done. I also know they were supposed to be friends with that town but I don't care... they shot her, they die… done. They get chopper anyway and maybe also that old fart of a lady hehe. I always wanted to call her that._**

**_Anyways hope you guys liked it, stay tunned._**

**_SE YA :P_**


End file.
